Miyako Nakatomi
into it. Standing idly, we rested in tranquility, and rested for centuries to come. However, a ripple was cast towards us, and now I find myself, and my people, sucked into insecurity once more}} Swordsmen Corps | previous affiliation = Scouting Divisions | occupation = Swordswoman | previous occupation = | team = 88th Squadron | previous team = | partner = TBA | previous partner = TBA, Deceased | family = Father and Mother Two little brothers | rank = | classification = A | reg = N/A | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = (Crows, Swallows) | weapons = Straight Swords Ninja Wire Scrolls Weighted Pieces }} Miyako Nakatomi (臣氏松, Ten Thousand Swords) is the main protagonist of Senka no Muzan. Featured as a steadfast and a resolute , her journey beginning in the distant lands far to the south in early stages of the , when the world of Shinobi and Ninjutsu were just becoming realized. In relative peace, until a twist of events send her life spiraling out of control and into an intense struggle for survival. Renowned as an exceptional swordsmen, one in her prime and the leading grandmaster of the Art of the Blade, Miyako founded two unique sub-styles of Kenjutsu that aided her and others that sought her technique as well. Delivering swift blows, carving through enemies that dared to threaten her nation, Miyako became a wielder of the blade unlike any other in her generation. Feared was her name, a title born, she became known as; Ten Thousand Blades. Appearance Miyako is a young woman in her early twenties, appearing several years younger then she actually is, a blessing despite the stress and tension she has felt over the many years as a Shinobi. Short blonde hair held tight to her head through a pin, spiky just off the back to give her a sense of freedom. Split down the front to part into two bangs, leaving her eyes uncovered. Fair white skin, attributed to her heritage from the . High cheek bones, with adorning blue eyes above; a boxy nose that descents towards her quiet lips. Tall for her clans, Miyako stands a good 3-4 inches above her peers and family. Wearing a white hoodie underlay, with tanned leather jacket atop. Miyako is an example of the society difference that the people of outer lands began to take. With an accent of modernism and more functional then overtly appealing. Banded straps, and further underlay is placed beneath the clothing. Keeping the frame of the wear snug and tight, preventing anything from being grasped or ripped. The additional underlay with conjoining straps is a means of weight distribution and control, a balancing pivot system. With the aid of the user's chakra and circulation, the weight system aids the process in which helps the user move and walk across surfaces off the ground. Basic white pants, held together by a single black belt, with twin sword holsters, fashioned for the like of the Swordsmen of the South. Knee high boots, equally appealing and with zero threat of falling off. titan8.jpg titan16.jpg titan12.png titan18.jpg titan14.jpg titan13.png Personality Background Clan Warfare Seperation Scouting the Nations Scent of War Natural Skills High Agility Sensory Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Shatterpoint Kenjutsu Manta Ray Swallow Medical Technique Piercing Flow Auto Regeneration Selective Cleansing Equipment Straight Swords Bolster Scabbards Relationships Quotes Trivia